Support is requested for a Convex mini-super computer that would be used in on-going studies of macromolecular structure and function at the University of Wisconsin, Madison. There are eight groups involved in this proposal whose computational research interests include the study of protein structure and dynamics using NMR (Lerner and Markley); kinetic isotope effects using ab initio calculations (Cleland); active site conformation by molecular modeling (Rich); Monte Carlo studies of ion-DNA interactions (Record); and structural analysis of proteins and nucleic acids by x-ray crystallography (Holden, Rayment, and Sundaralingam). Progress in these projects is currently impeded by the lack of a local large scale computing resource. Current local and national facilities have proved to be inadequate for this purpose. Each of the groups has the expertise and software necessary to ensure rapid utilization of the requested computer. It is planned to house the computer in the Institute for Enzyme Research, where it will be maintained with support from the Graduate School. Access to the computer will normally be achieved through the university broadband communications network. The addition of a Convex 210 mini-super computer would considerably enhance the research effectiveness of this group of researchers and would provide a nucleus for establishing a local supercomputing environment.